A Lost Passenger
by Yaminisu
Summary: You may have heard of lost luggage before, but how many of you have heard of a lost passenger? Slight Yami x Yugi.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: This story is inspired by a real incident that happened a few days ago...only it was with my 85 year old Great Grandfather who was in a wheel chair and not a child, but it could happen to either.

Yami and Yugi walked with their six year old son, Atemu into the Cairo airport. He was going to go visit his great Grandfather in Domino City, and he was going to be gone for three weeks. Yami and Yugi were unable to accompany him since they had work and couldn't get the time off.

Yami and Yugi arrived at the gate and Yami knelt down to Atemu's level. "Now, Atemu I want you to behave yourself while you're on the plane. When you get to the airport you need to look for your Great Grandpa okay, he'll be there to meet you. Don't go with anyone else. Okay?" Yami said seriously.

Atemu nodded, "Yes Daddy."

Yami smiled before giving his son a hug. "Good, now you have a fun time at Grandpa's and we'll see you in three weeks."

Yugi also got down and gave his son a hug. They let Atemu go when his section was called for boarding.

Three weeks later Yami and Yugi once again arrived at the Cairo airport to pick up their son. Grandpa had called and said that Atemu's plane had left on time. Yami and Yugi were standing at the gate watching for the plane. The plane had barely touched down when over the intercom they heard _pick up for Atemu Sennen please report to the AirKaiba ticket counter. _

Yami glanced at Yugi, a bit confused before he shrugged and walked down to the ticket counter. He walked up to the man working behind the counter and said, "I'm here about the announcement about pick up for Atemu Sennen."

The man nodded and said, "Yes, well your son ended up flying to the Luxor Airport by mistake. We're working on getting him here, but its going to take some..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ENDED UP IN LUXOR!?" Yami shouted.

"Just what I said sir. Either their was a mistake made when the flights were booked..."

"There was **no mistake on his TICKETS.**" Yami growled.

"Or, he ended up on the wrong plane." the employee finished.

"How the hell does that happen? Atemu is SIX years old. How the HELL did he end up on the wrong plane? His Grandfather said that he walked Atemu up to the security check point and gave him to an AirKaiba employee who was going to walk him to his gate. So how in the world did he end up on the wrong flight?" Yami said.

"I don't know sir, but we are working on getting him on a flight from Luxor to Aswan and from Aswan to Cairo...he should be here in about 6 or 7 hours." the employee said.

"Six or Seven hours are you crazy? No, don't put him on another plane. We don't need to give you people more opportunities to lose my son. I'll drive down to Luxor and pick him up." Yami said before he stalked away. He pulled out his cell phone and called Atemu's phone, which they had given him for emergencies.

"Daddy? Were are you and Mom? Grandpa said that you'd be here when I landed." Atemu said.

"Don't worry Atemu, you accidentally got on the wrong airplane and your mom and I are going to drive to Luxor to come and pick you up. We'll be there in a few hours okay?" Yami said.

"Okay Daddy." Atemu said.

"Now Atemu, I want you to sit down in one of those chairs by the gate and stay there. You can color one of the coloring books we packed for you until your mom and I get there okay?" Yami said.

"Okay Daddy." Atemu said.

Yami hung up with Atemu and ran back to Yugi, who was by now in hysterics because everyone had gotten off the plane Atemu still wasn't there. Yami explained the situation and Yugi nodded and began to follow Yami out of the airport. They quickly stopped at baggage claim and grabbed Atemu's bags before running to their car and tossing Atemu's bags in the trunk.

Yami and Yugi then began the long four hour drive to Luxor to pick up Atemu.

"How the hell do they lose a passenger? I mean I've heard of lost luggage before, but never a lost passenger." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. It was really ridiculous. Four hours later they made it to the Luxor Airport and picked up Atemu, who was more than happy to see his parents again.

A/N: And that about does it for this one shot...as always please read and review.


End file.
